A Simple Obsession
by Eclipse of the moon
Summary: He's like a drug, and i'm addicted. It's my hobbie, no more than that. Just a simple obsession.SessxKag
1. Good morning

Kagome Higurashi- 14, Normal height say, 5' 2", Slivery, blue eyes, shoulder length raven hair. 7th Grade.

Kagome Higurashi- Pretty.

* * *

I saw him again today, he got with my friend, Alexis. I was so sad, i can't believe she got with him, she knows how much i like him... Inuyasha keeps asking me why I'm so sad. I tell him I'm not sad but he sees through my mask.

_**I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever **_

But I'm not going to tell him why I'm sad. And I'm not going to let him find out. It seems like i have been hiding my secret for ever. Kami it's been A couple of years now.  
_**But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head**_

I've told my close friends i like him, but they think i can do better than him. But i still like him  
_**Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
No one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head **_

How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer 

I feel as though they think they are running my life, but i don't care because i know that i am running my own life. I ask my self a question every day, "Why? Why do I like him?" And i can't anser that question yet. But maybe someday i will be able to._  
__**When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope **_

It's useless to think that He'll ever like me, I'm so ugly, my friends disagree but they give up eventually saying it's hopeless to even try convince me otherwise._  
__**So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me **_

I always wear my hair up in a bun that way it's out of may face. And my shirts don't fit like the other girls, they're all so skinny, That's why I'm on a diet to loose weight. And i work out and everything, every day i do ten more push ups pull ups and sit ups then i did the day before. I'm up to Eighty I'll do ninety tomorrow._  
__**'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass **__  
__**Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
but No one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head **_

_**How much is real?  
So much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
contaminating everything **_

The Barby's, Oh i mean those preppy girls who wear indecent skirts and shorts, and shirts that cling to their breasts so tightly you think they'll fall out. They also couldn't do a decent push up to save their life. I wonder how they stay so skinny. They're all the same, and they all act like...like Mannequins. They're so fake you can't even tell what they look like without a pound of make up on their faces._  
__**We thought came from the heart  
But never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(Null and void instead of voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen **_

The worst one is Kaugra, ugh!! I hate her she's been after _Him_forever.  
_**I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head **_

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah ah

I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head 

Oh well, I have to get ready for school now. But I'll write more later.

Kags

_  
__**And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you, yeah ah  
And it's the stars **_

_**The stars that lie to you, yeah ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you, yeah ah  
And its the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah yeah  
who are the stars  
who are the stars they lie.**_

* * *

Kagome Higurashi- age: 18 Grade: 11th Height: 5 foot 7 inches Eyes: Slivery blue Hair: Long, just above the hips, Raven black, thick, wavy.

Kagome Higurashi- Beautiful

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome you worthless piece of shit! Get up, your going to be late for school! Get your ugly ass down here!"

Kagome groaned and began to stretch but stopped as a terrible pain shot through her slim lightly muscled body. She sighed, _'So it begins again' _she thought, pulling her self of the floor she grabbed a towel and took a short, but relaxing shower. She dressed in a plain red long sleeve shirt and a pair of long slightly baggy white pants. She took her contacts out, because she had _'slept' _In them over night she couldn't wear them so she'd have to go to school half blind.

"Kagome! Hurry up!" Kikyou yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "I'm going to leave with out you if your not here in three seconds...two seconds, one sec-"

Kagome raced down the stair case, "Ready." She said clutching her bruised side Kikyou nodded at her sister and said,

"It's about time, god couldn't you try to at least look cute? Really Kagome."

But as soon as they were out the door Kikyou looked at her sister and began to cry. "I'm so sorry Kagome! I heard what happened to you last night, he beat you again didn't he?"

Kagome nodded and embraced her sister, and she knew why Kikyou didn't hug her back, she was afraid to cause her more pain then she was in already. "You look great Kags, really you do." Kagome slimed and stumbled towards the car. Kikyou rolled her eyes and walked ahead of Kagome putting her on her facade for her, no their, parents once again.

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha, Or through glass by Stone Sour, but i really enjoy the song!

Okay so this is my newest story, and i hope everyone likes it as much as my last one, which i had to drop, but now that i think about it i may keep trying. Anyway I would greatly appreacite it if you told my what you thought of my story, Thanks

Natsumi


	2. A kiss and a secret

Chapter 2

A kiss and a secret

* * *

Kagome waved at the sliver blur that was Inuyasha. She ran uncertainly towards him. Throwing her arms around him she kissed his cheek, 

"Hey Inuyasha!" She said letting go of his neck, "Your hair's really soft, did you know that?" she asked playing with the luscious lock of silver. But the voice that answered her was not that if the gruff voice of Inuyasha but the smooth, silky, sexy voice of his older half brother.

"Yes i know my hair is soft, please let go of it." Sesshomaru stated holding on to her wrist lightly. Kagome blushed and let go of the hair. The offending lock landing on his shoulder from which he brushed it off.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru i thought you were Inuyasha." Kagome waited for a reply when none came she sighed, blushed more and turned to walk away. But she was stopped in the process by a very hard, very warm, chest. Kagome looked up but couldn't tell if it belonged to Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru laughed and a masculine rumbling sound. Kagome looked shocked, Sesshomaru laughing? "You must be vision impaired to think that half- weakling is myself." Sesshomaru stated Inuyasha mumbled something about arrogant brothers and led Kagome away. But only after Kagome stopped laughing long enough to say good bye to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha spun her around until her back was resting against his chest.

"I thought you were supposed to stand up for your boyfriend. What was so funny anyway?" Kagome pulled away from him masking her pain and trying to act playful.

"Well it was funny your his half brother and so he called you a half weakling like you can't even measure up..to.. a weakling,.. and...well now that i think about it it wasn't really that funny...I'm sorry. I shouldn't of laughed at you in front of your older brother." Inuyasha kissed her cheek, like she had kissed Sesshomaru's.

"So why aren't you wearing your contacts? Did you fall asleep in them again?" Kagome shrugged and nodded. Skipping in a circle around him laughing until she skipped into a tree...

"Ouch..."

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her third period class when out of nowhere a note landed on her desk. Kagome ignored it and continued listening to her teacher drone on about how his daughter was such a great student and that she was passing all of her honors classes. She's so great he wishes he could talk about her all day long. Then she felt something hit her arm and looked down to see another note that said, 

"READ THE NOTE!" in bright blue, over sized letters. Kagome sighed and picked up the first note. She began to read.

Kags! Oh my god, i can't believe it! Someone told someone who told someone who told someone else who told someone else who told someone else who told someone else who told me that Inuyasha is cheating on you. And if he is I swear that I'll rip his balls off and shove them down his throat.

_Sango_

Kagome crumpled up the paper putting it in her pocked to get rid of later. Shaking her head, she mouthed to Sango that she'd talk to Inuyasha later but she didn't want to deal with anything right now. She still had to get over what she did to Sesshomaru earlier that morning.

* * *

Kagome dug through her locker attempting to find her math homework, although she couldn't see what papers she was holding. She sighed and closed her locker, only to see the gorgeous face belonging to Sesshomaru, well only if you can call seeing the blurry outline of his face actually seeing... 

"Need some help?" Sesshomaru's question held none of the mocking tone she thought it would. Sesshomaru opened her locker and pulled out her math homework, handing it to her with a smile she could not see.

"I thought you were a jerk? That's what Inuyasha always says. But lately it seems like he's the jerk.."

_Flashback_:

After class

"Hey Inuyasha can i talk to you? There's this rumor going around..and...Are you even listening?" Kagome asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Well i can't believe your stupid enough to even listen to such stupid things. Really Kagome, did you hit your head? Maybe you were born stupid?" Kagome slapped him across the face, 'How dare he say that to me!'

"You Jerk! I can't believe you have the nerve to say that to me! At least I'm passing my classes, not failing them like you!" Inuyasha grabbed her tightly by the wrist pulling her roughly towards him.

"Look bitch, if you want to keep your hands, you better not hit me ever again." Kagome whimpered and pulled away.

_End flashback_

Sesshomaru just smiled at her, "Hey you know you could always break up with him, find someone better for you?" Kagome blushed, nodding. The only someone else for her would be Sesshomaru but he didn't know that.

"Thanks for the help, but-" she pulled her hair all to one shoulder as the bell rang quite loudly around the school, "But i have to get to class." She slid her math homework into her book, held it to her chest and walked away, smiling over her shoulder at Sesshomaru.

* * *

-Narration- 

Over the next few weeks Kagome and Inuyasha began to fight more then ever and Sesshomaru was the one she turned to for comfort. Sesshomaru broke up with Alexis, poor Sesshy. Kagome and Sesshomaru, now the best of friends, were hanging out in front of the school, talking when Inuyasha saw them. Kags and Inuyasha broke up last night.

-End narration-

"So it's true you are cheating on me. I thought you were better than that Kags. Damn, my own brother too, well bitch, your still mine, if you don't like it too bad." He grabbed her arm, causing her to wince in pain, she had 'fallen down the stairs' last night, and she was still recuperating from the many bruises.

"Inuyasha! Stop it! Let go of me! I hate you! I told you it's over! Leave me alone!" She screamed at him, then Sesshomaru stepped in.

"Inuyasha you have three seconds to let go of Kagome before i snap your wrist," He said grabbing the wrist that held Kagome, "Three," His grip tightened, Inuyasha winced, "Two," Again his hand was held tighter, "One..." There was a snapping sound and Inuyasha cried out letting Kagome go, who stumbled back and fell on to the bench previously occupied by Sesshomaru and her self.

Inuyasha cursed at them and ran away. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome,

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Kagome shook her head, still slightly shocked.

_Sesshomaru pov:_

"Inuyasha! Stop it! Let go of me! I hate you! I told you it's over! Leave me alone!" Kagome screamed at him, then I stepped in.

"Inuyasha you have three seconds to let go of Kagome before i snap your wrist," i say grabbing the wrist that held Kagome, "Three," I tightened my grip on Inuyasha's wrist, Inuyasha winced, but i enjoyed his pain, because of all the pain he had placed upon Kagome, "Two," Again my hand tightened around the half blood's wrist, "One..." I waited for him to let go but he didn't, I heard a satisfying snapping sound and Inuyasha cried out, letting Kagome go, I watched as she stumbled back and fell on to the bench where we previously sat.

Inuyasha cursed at me and ran away. I walked over to Kagome,

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Kagome shook her head, her wavy hair bouncing around her shoulders. She still looked slightly shocked. "I feel as though i have to apologize on behalf of my half brother, He's always been quite jealous of me because of my mother and father, Also I have to apologize on my behalf for what i did, I should not have acted so quickly, it was not my place..."

_Regular pov_

Kagome shook her head again. "Thank you for helping me Sesshomaru, I'm glad you acted as you did and when you did." Sesshomaru nodded Kagome looked down, the happy gleam in her eyes, hidden by sadness. Sesshomaru hugged her suddenly and Kagome jumped slightly.

"Don't be so sad, you can do so much better than him, Really Kagome." Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru again, a small smile on her beautiful face.

'I feel so comfortable in his arms, but he's so much like Inuyasha how do i know he won't do the same thing he did. Inuyasha was so nice at first, then he went obsessively protective disorder, and then after that got so immensely caught up in something else that he wouldn't talk to him about and never had time for me, but i really like Sesshomaru though I'm not sure if he likes me, Sesshomaru probably just trying to make me feel better. It's so unfair to not know what he's thinking. I wish i could read his mind- "Ah!! Ow, ow ow ow ow." Sesshomaru had shifted positions and his arm brushed a particularly painful bruise on Kagome's right side, the side her dad had kicked, it was quite painful.

"Kagome are you all right? I'm sorry i didn't mean to hurt you!" Kagome shook her head tears in her eyes, and turned away from Sesshomaru she didn't like it when people saw her cry. Besides he would want to know why she was crying, then she'd have to tell she fell down the stairs, and he would want to know why she wasn't at the doctors, or the hospital, or something, then she would have to lie again. She shook her head clearing her thoughts,

"It wasn't your fault, really it's just a bruise. You know how klutzy i can be, certainly you noticed over the past few weeks?" She asked her voice falsely cheerful, she struggled to refrain from crying from the pain. Sesshomaru looked sceptically at Kagome. She was crying, could a bruise really make Kagome cry, she seemed like a girl who could really take a hit. And now a bruise was actually going to make her cry? He had barley brushed her side and she was going to cry?

"Kagome what happened to you? It can't be JUST a bruise. Your practically crying." Sesshomaru stated turning her to face him. "Kagome what _really_ happened?"

Kagome looked at him, trying to decide weather or not to tell him the truth. After a pause she looked at him seriously.

"Sesshomaru, I haven-" She was interrupted by the bell ringing. "I have to go. Thank you!" She ran towards her class leaving the small journal that had fallen out of her backpack behind. Sesshomaru opened it and read the newest entry.

_Me and Sesshomaru are spending a lot of time together lately, but my 'father' found out about me and Inuyasha today i was going to break up with him anyway but not i have to. He said that he would deal with me later... He's coming, I'll write more later._

There was a pause and then there was a time and it continued.

_That bastard, he did it again, he really beat me hard this time, it's not usually this bad, but I'm getting used to it so he's using new things to hurt me with, he used a piece of wood, he said next time everyone was out he would use something sharp. He's going to kill me one day, all because I'm a demon miko. He doesn't like the fact that i could be stronger than him when me binding comes off when I'm 19. Speaking of which, if i live one more month I'll be nineteen. Oh well g'night._

Sesshomaru shuddered with the strength of the reserve that it took to keep from transforming, her father beat her! How could he!?

"Kagome."

* * *

Okay so there's chapter two, I hope you like it, It was fun writeing, Please review, Oh and to those who did review thanks alot!! okay well i hope you enjoy. 


	3. A silent question

A simple obsession

chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Through glass

"Kagome. Kagome wait!" Sesshomaru looked toward the spot where he last saw Kagome, but she was not't there, there was no one left in the courtyard. Sesshomaru vowed to talk to her after class and sprinted, his speed increased by his demon.

Sesshomaru arrived just as the final bell rang and slipped into his seat just before the teacher walked in.

"All right class today we will be finishing our projects on..." The annoying squeaky voice of the teacher was drowned out by Sesshomaru's thoughts, or to better describe what was going on in Sesshomaru's head, thought. 'Kagome'

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Kagome stood up from her seat. The teacher had dismissed them from class and she was the only student still in the class room. 'Where is it? It was in my backpack this morning when i was talking..to..Sesshomaru. No!' She raced out of the class room rushing toward her locker. Once she was at her locker, she ran right into a certain silver haired man.

"Gomen, did you see my journal this morning?" She looked up into the angry golden eyes of Inuyasha. "Oi Inuyasha, I'm sorry i thought you were someone else. Excuse me." she said quickly attempting to push her way past him. Inuyasha's hand shot out grabbing her arm, he pulled her in to a near by broom closet. No one noticed anything unusual except that Kagome didn't seem like one of the people to do that, especially not in public, but they were a couple so..

Inuyasha's hand came down hard on Kagome's side she wanted to cry out in pain but couldn't't because of years of not when her 'father' had done the same thing Inuyasha was doing now. Inuyasha threw her down kicking her in the side as she fell, Kagome still refused to cry out so Inuyasha's hits and kicks became harder. Kagome's face slipped into an emotionless mask. Inuyasha's hits renewed her bruises and she relived every night of the eighteen years of her still short life. Inuyasha wanted her to cry out, it would make this all the more enjoyable. Inuyasha's tactic changed he pulled her off the floor and toward him, he kissed her roughly, she cried out shocked and Inuyasha used the opportunity to force his way into her mouth. He lay her down and lay on top of her.

"Come on Kaggy you know you like me, and everyone thinks were still together," He kissed her again and Kagome withered under neath him. He smirked as she looked int to his amber eyes but he grew once again angry when he realized she didn't see him, she saw Sesshomaru. He raised his hand and tore through her shirt ripping it to the top of her stomach.

_Sesshomaru's pov:_

I turned the corner and walked to her locker, but Kagome was not't there. I looked around and then the scent of my evil half brother filled my nose, then the scent of fear. 'KAGOME!' I followed the scent to a closet. I kicked open the door and

_End pov_

"Damn it! Kagome why won't you scream for me!?" Inuyasha shouted hitting her again. Kagome didn't even flinch she looked terrified but other than that everything was hidden behind a perfected mask. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru she smiled at him, but it was not her usual smile ti was vacant, like she was seeing Sesshomaru but not actually seeing him. Then Inuyasha's hand came crashing down on her side and her smile fell from her face. Sesshomaru quickly knocked Inuyasha out throwing him out of the small closet,

"Kagome, Kagome are you all right?" Sesshomaru's worried voice broke Kagome out of her haze she looked up into her concerned eyes. She looked worried. "Kagome what's wrong?" What Kagome replied was not what he expected. In fact he had completely forgotten.

"Did you read my journal?" Her voice was filled with concern. Sesshomaru's eyes filled with hate, but not for Kagome, for her father, the bastard who hit her. He only nodded. Kagome looked away thinking his hate was for her because she was a demon. She pushed her self off the floor and when Sesshomaru reached to help her she winced. "Please don't tell anyone! Please, if they found out, if anyone found out then, I'd end up joining my mother and Kami. Please, I'll do anything, just don't tell anyone, please." Kagome was quite a sight, bruised and battered, blood coming from the corner of her lips, her hair wild and hanging over one shoulder, her shirt ripped reviling her bra, and she was holding her self up with her arms her upper body barley of the floor.

"I won't tell anyone Kagome, I won't tell anyone your a demon." Kagome shook her head. Was she serious? She didn't want him to tell anyone that her father beat her because her father would kill her? Sesshomaru pulled her toward him supporting her weight so she didn't have to. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I won't tell anyone anything Kagome, you have my word as a demon. Kagome nodded but sighed, she couldn't't go home today, or tomorrow, not until she was healed. When she relaid this information to Sesshomaru he nodded his agreement.

"I'll stay at a hotel, it's no big deal." Kagome said standing stumbling toward the door. Sesshomaru shook his head, Kagome was so used to pain she hardly seemed to remember being attacked by Inuyasha.

"You can stay at my house," He said "It's cheaper than any hotel and there's better company." he added jokingly. Kagome thanked Sesshomaru and walked toward him. She looked up at him then collapsed into his arms. Sesshomaru smiled as he scooped her up into his arms, He looked out the door to see a deserted hallway. Walking out of the school building he looked up at the cloudy sky,

"Well, looks like it's going to rain, time to go home."

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight _

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

[Chorus:  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise 

_We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along _

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

[Chorus x2 

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died _

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

[Chorus 

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died _

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died 

Kagome awoke laying in the back seat of Sesshomaru's car. She sat up and peered over the seat at Sesshomaru. She smiled at him, he looked so worried.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded and focused on driving. When Sesshomaru's car pulled up to his house Kagome gasped, "Sesshy, you live here?!" Her voice squeaked. Sesshomaru shrugged. His father's mansion was nicer, Besides this castle like house was way out in the country. But to Kagome it was the best place anyone could live.

The castle was situated on the crest of a hill over looking a lake. Behind the house, a forest that led to a cliff face. There was a large stable, filled with horses of all colors and sizes. Sesshomaru parked in a small, well actually quite large, but he had called it small, garage with a couple other nice cars and a motorcycle.

Sesshomaru led Kagome in side and into her room, which was empty.

"You can decorate this room anyway you wish. I will pay for it all." Kagome went positively insane with joy. She jumped on Sesshomaru and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you!!" She through her arms around him, but then remembered that he read her journal...How much did he read? Did he know she liked him? Sesshomaru sensing her thoughts wrapped his arms around her waist,

"I think I love you too Kagome."


	4. Kagome? Is that you?

A simple Obsession

chapter 4

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome, who happily returned the embrace until, reluctantly Sesshomaru pulled away.

"Kagome you need rest, you should sleep." Kagome shook her head, she was so excited, I doubt I could sleep now...

"But i don't have a bed...Where can i sleep?" Sesshomaru thought for a moment, shaking his head he looked away from her,

"The only other properly furnished room besides the living room is my own, so i suppose you can sleep with me until we decorate your room." Kagome giggled at Sesshomaru's blushing profile. She nodded. Sesshomaru led the way to his room, holding Kagome's hand in his. Kagome didn't have time to gape at the room because the first thing she noticed, after the fact that her hand was now cold, was that Sesshomaru was making a bed on the floor for her. Kagome smiled nodding her thanks but as she went to slip into the bed Sesshomaru stopped her looking pointedly at his king sized bed.

"Sesshomaru, I will not let you sleep on the floor of your own room! You sleep on YOUR bed." She said pushing him towards the bed, Sesshomaru sighed.

"You sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor, I'll not have a girl sleeping on the floor in my house."

"Well i won't let you sleep on the floor of your room, sleep with me!" Kagome stated, then realizing what she said, she blushed "Not like that, i just meant to sleep together! I mean not together but just on the same bed at the same time..." Sesshomaru just smiled at Kagome who lapsed into silence. He climbed on to the large bed patting the spot next to him.

"Plenty of room Kagome." He joked Kagome blushed and slipped on to the bed sliding under the covers. Sesshomaru smiled. "Night Kagome."

"Night."

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning, feeling well rested and energized. She stretched and rolled over, or tried to but she was confined to the space between Sesshomaru's arms and chest, leaving her little space to move. She tried to pull away, but Sesshomaru, although still asleep, refused to let go. She sighed and decided upon attempting to wriggle out of his arms. She bent her back and slipped her legs off the side of the bed, but when she tried to spread her legs to balance her weight, she found them tangled in some soft, something and panicked, kicking her legs to free them of the furry thing, but in doing so she pulled her self, and the ever protective Sesshomaru, on to the floor. She let out a mew and jumped out of the way, landing with her left leg under her bent ready to move her again and the other out for balance, also balancing her was her right arm down in front of her and her left in the air to act as yet another balancing agent. Then she heard the soft thump of Sesshomaru hitting the floor. She tensed waiting for him to move. 

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" Kagome asked standing and gliding towards him. She sniffed the air, he was not bleeding. "Sesshomaru? I'm sorry i made you fall...Are you even listening?" She asked grabbing his shoulder and rolling him onto his back. Sesshomaru stirred finally awakening.

"Necko!" He roared lunging at the unsuspecting Kagome, who jumped to the side landing in a squat with both hands on the ground in front of her.

"Sesshomaru?! What are you doing?" Kagome hissed at him. Sesshomaru looked at her strangely cocking his head to the side he asked,

"Kagome? What happened to you? You look...different" Kagome looked at him. Then stood and walked towards the adjoining bathroom. Looking in the mirror she almost screamed at the sight that greeted her. Two silver blue eyes looked back at her, but they weren't her eyes, she had normal Japanese eyes, not the two feline-like eyes that were on the face in the mirror, and she had no stripes on her cheeks, sertanlly ruleing out the three on the person's in the mirror. And her hair wasn't that wavy, especially after she just got up. And her bangs went across her forehead, they weren't swept to the side covering the most of one eye, like the ones in the mirror. And her ears were not pointed at the top, they were normal round ears. And she didn't have two long furry black tails,or claws like the girl in the mirror. But the most important thing was the blue and sliver snowflake encased between a cressent moon on her fore head, that was the final proof. "Sesshomaru...? what kind of trick mirror is this? I don't look like this...I don't have fangs." She said turning to look at him. "And why...Why can i smell you? Wait.. What is today?" Kagome asked rushing towards him.

Sesshomaru looked at the clock on the bedside table, "It's Friday, August thirteenth-" "My Nineteenth birthday.." Kagome interrupted him. "I'm a demon." She looked away from Sesshomaru not wanting him to see her tears, but he smelt the salt.

"Kagome don't worry about it, This is a new beginning, and I'll be here for you." Kagome shook her head, smileing sadly at him tears still in her eyes, she rubbed the offending tears away. He'd never under stand what it was like to be a demon unless he was one.

"I wish it was that easy, Sesshomaru, But it's not, and i wish you could under stand that, but you'd have to be a demon your self..." Sesshomaru chuckled, at how cat like she was already.

"Kagome I am a demon. I'm a Inu-Youki, you know my father, if you have any knowledge of demons, Lord Inutasho, of the western lands." Kagome inhailed quickly, she dropped her head into a low bow. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her lifting her head till her sliver blue eyes were stairing into his amber ones.

"Sesshomaru, you are, or soon to be a lord, I am mearly a servant to you." Sesshomaru chuckled, Kagome, how could the heir to the northern lands be a servant to the heir to the western lands? But mostly how can i allow the woman I love, bow down to me?" '_how did this happen, i only met Sesshomaru a couple of months ago, because i was dateing his half brother, and now he's confessing his love to me for the second time, I never dreamed this could happen...'_

_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you _

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey 

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you _

* * *

Yes i know you all hate me and no one is even reading this anymore because i took so long to up date, but I'm just writing this, i guess randomly, I don't have it planned out i only know the ending and the plot. And I'm still lacking in the editor department so i have to be my own editor, and i haven't had any time to type lately. And this chapter is far too short but you'll have to be happy with it. 


	5. Going home

A simple obsession

Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters, except demon Kagome i created her

A/N I'm working on getting a picture of demon Kagome on my profile . And she shall have only one tail from now on..

* * *

"Sesshomaru...Am i really heir to the Northern lands? But my Father"A deep rumbling coming from Sesshomaru interrupted her. "He's not lord of the northern lands...Is he?" Sesshomaru growled quietly again. She turned away from Sesshomaru, not wanting to see his reaction to what she was about to say. "I have to go home."

"No." He said simply his stoic mask falling over his face. She turned to look at him again.

"I have to Sesshomaru. I have no choice. I have to see my mother, i have to speak with her. And Kikyou must be worried sick." Sesshomaru snorted. "Sesshomaru!! Kikyou and i are very close."

"Hard to believe, considering what Inuyasha told me."

"Screw Inuyasha, who cares what he said! I have to go home. We have school tomorrow and i need something to wear. And i have to speak with my mother."

"No i refuse to let you even be in the same area as him, let alone the same house." Kagome Hissed at him and ran into the Bathroom. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru called out exasperated, "Kagome come out here." Kagome ignored him focusing her spiritual powers and attempting to hide her demon features. When she opened her eyes she was normal, all but her eyes which remained slitted an very cat like. She rolled her eyes,

"Contacts, I'll say their contacts..." she said, sweeping her bangs to the side, that hadn't change ether, she liked her hair.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked even though he had heard her pretty well. Kagome opened the bathroom door and walked out ignoring him. "Kagome?" She kept walking. "I'll take you home but i won't leave with out you." Kagome whirled around, Sesshomaru expecting her to be angry stepped back. Kagome smirked and jumped toward him from across the hall way. Her arms stretched out in front of her and her legs behind her, she felt like she was flying. Halfway down the hallway, (A/n It's a very long hallway, like a quarter mile...Hey it's a castle..) she landed, hands first then her legs, but only briefly, then again she leaps in the fashion of a large cat. This time she landed her ams pushing on, Lord, Sesshomaru's shoulders knocking him to the ground. She stared down at him, her legs on ether side of his hips like a cat that's caught it's prey, purring contently. "Thank you Sesshomaru, oops! I mean Lord Sesshomaru!"

"What a compromising position were in..." Sesshomaru said looking at the way she was hovering above him. Kagome jumped away blushing.

"Well lets get going! Come on we have to get to my house soon. I need to see my mom quickly.."

"All right lets go. Well take any car you want." Kagome Smiled at him and sprinted toward what she thought was the garage. She opened the door, and fell into the water.

"Ahhh!! Oh my god you have a personal hot spring?!? I'm totally jealous...and soaking wet.. I can't get in any of your cars all wet. Now we'll have to wait. But i don't have time i have to see my mom soon!!" Sesshomaru laughed and handed her a towel.

"Come on we'll get you into something dry then we'll go." Sesshomaru left Kagome to get dry, and came back with a red muscle shirt and his smallest jeans and handed them to Kagome along with a pair of boxers with white dogs on them, "Just in case..." He said, looking away in attempt to hide the light blush tinting his cheeks. She smirked,

"So white dogs huh? Like to be reminded of your father?" She asked turning her back to him and pulling off her shirt, ringing it out she then laid it on the floor next to her. Pulling on the muscle shirt over her still slightly damp shirt. Then she pulled off her jeans, pulling on first the boxers Sesshomaru lent her then his jeans, which being from a few years ago, fit her almost perfectly. She turned back to Sesshomaru who still was looking away. She went to kiss him on the cheek when he turned his head to look at her, wondering why she was so close to him. Her lips met his and Sesshomaru, although quite shocked, enjoyed the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Kagome was shocked, but wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck parting her mouth slightly when he licked her lip. Sesshomaru ran his tongue along her teeth, feeling that all of them had sharpened he attempted to pull away, But Kagome refused to let go, her demon side had taken control. She dug her claws into his back still refusing to let go. Sesshomaru pushed her back until she hit the wall, though he pushed her hard enough to make a mortal let go, it was not hard enough to make a full neko demon, gone to a point of almost transforming. She merely mewled and wrapped her arms tightly around his wash board of a stomach.

"Get off me neko." He growled, knowing Kagome was no longer her self. Kagome immediately let go, pushing her self tightly against the wall to escape the wrath of the angry dog demon. "I hate nekos." He said, trying to force her into transforming back. "I can't stand the them their repulsive, weak, useless." Kagome shook her head, looking away. Her bangs falling across her face. "Kagome?"

"I have to get home." Was her reply to his concerned question. _'You have no idea how hard it was to stop that kiss,'_ Sesshomaru thought _'Especially with you in my clothes.'_

* * *

In the car

"Kagome?..."

-Silence-

"Kagome...I..."

-More silence-

"Kagome...Please talk to me..." Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the girl sitting in the back seat of the convertible she chose. Kagome was sitting in the seat furthest from Sesshomaru with her head turned away from him. She shook her head no.

Sesshy pov

"Kagome what's wrong why wont you talk to me?" She turned to face me wiping tear tracks from her eyes. She locked eyes with me and nodded. I looked back at the road.

"That was horrible, I had no control of what i did, that feeling, not being able to stop my self, but understanding, being completely aware of what i was doing what was happening.." I winced understanding that she had understood what i had said.

"Kagome-"

"No it was my fault, i shouldn't't have believed what you said. Simply words of comfort, to a desperate neko. It makes total sense now, Don't bother your self over it Sesshomaru, really."

I glanced over my shoulder at her, "Kagome," But she shook her head no looking away from me gazing sadly out the window again. We lapsed into another uncomfortable silence, every once and a while she would tell me where to turn.

A couple of hours later we arrived at a shrine, that was obviously her home. She was out of the car before we had come to a complete stop.

"I'm sorry, Kagome I didn't mean what i said, i didn't mean it. I only wanted you to get control. I Love you.." But Kagome was half way up the numerous shrine steps.

Reg pov

"Mom! Kikyou! I'm home!" Said people entered the room from various places.

"Kags Kags! What happened to you? Where were you? Happy birthday! Oh my god your transformation! Are you ok? Where were you! What were you thin- Who's that?" Mrs Higurashi asked looking past Kagome toward the door, and the gorgeous demon that was Sesshomaru.

"I'm her boyfriend," His silky voice floated toward the trio, "If, of course, she'll have me.." Three mouths dropped to the floor.

"NANI!?(a/n Japanese for "what") " Kagome asked Mrs H and Kikyou looked at each other.

"We'll leave you two alone..." They said exiting the room.

"What did you say?" She asked turning to face him. Kagome asked warding the room so her family, though she loved them dearly, could not hear.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what i said. It was heartless of me not to consider your feelings, my words were meant to only force your demon away." He paused watching as she dropped her concealment spell and reveled her demon features. "I meant what i said last night. My words were more than those of comfort." With each word he took a step closed forcing her to the wall. She shook her head mumbling no after each of his words continually getting slightly louder. Taking another step he closed the distance between them. "I love you Kagome." The words hung in the air like fog.

"No." She said in that calm yet almost hysteric way. He pulled her toward hum holding her loosely in his arms. "No." she said again louder almost a hiss, "Liar." She actually hissed this time but he refused to let go. She began pounding on his chest, trying to break free. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!! Your a liar! Liar! Let me go."She was yelling now and crying.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll let you go." She pounded on his chest a little longer till all the energy drained out of her. She relaxed against his chest. "Let me go." she mumbled her last feeble attempt.

"Say you don't love me."

"I..I I cant."She mumbled into his chest. Kagome shifted turning her head so it fell into the crook of his neck. "I cant." He tightened his hold on her laying his head on hers.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too."

* * *

Oh My god!! I did it again it took me forever to update! But i was sick for a couple of weeks tear Then i went on Thanksgiving break and travled to New mexico, And i had no axcess to a computer for a week then i came back and was swamped with make up work for missing all that school while i was out sick. But (Dun dun dunnn) I wrote like ten or twelve pages of story in my notebook and all i have to di is type it in! So i'll be posting again soon! Ya i really like the end of this chapter i'm quite proud of it. I havn't gotten anf flames...Dose that mean i'm a good writer or that no one wants to bother flaming me? Hardly anyone reviews so i don't know. Anwway i hope you liked this chapter i hope to have the next one up by saturday or sunday it should be longer than this one but i don't know. Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing and all my fans for reading!

-Natsumi


	6. You WHAT?

A simple obsession

chapter 6

A/n Ok I hope to have a lemon in one on the next few chapters but the one that i wrote absolutely stinks on ice so...basically i need help. Some one reviewed bringing up the fact that in chapter 3 she said she would be joining her mather and Kami, implying correctly that her mother is dead. It is her actual mother the lady of the northern lands that is dead

* * *

"Go out with me." It was a question, asked via the lord fluffy way. Muffled cries of "Say Yes! Say Yes!!" could be heard through the door. Sesshomaru chuckled and Kagome laughed out loud. She sobered up looking up at Sesshomaru

"Yes." she tried not to smile but it was in her eyes. Sesshomaru smirked at her, embracing her once again. He leaned his head down to kiss her.

Kags pov

"He's gonna Kiss me!" Bam!

"Kagome wait! Put this on." IT was a silver charm bracelet and etched on each link was the kanji form of ether Love or Control (explanation: Every other one). Mom slipped it onto my wrist. "Now you can kiss him." She said slipping out of the room. So I did.

Reg pov

Pure Bliss. This is the best way to describe the kiss between the two demons. Her arms left their place around to trail up and down his chest, but as her hand brushed the top of his chest. He pulled away slightly wincing, but returning immediately to kiss her again. she turned her head to look her hand resting on his chest. Sesshomaru, obviously not satisfied with a single kiss Sesshomaru began kissing nibbling and sucking at her neck.

"Sesshomaru..." She shifted pulling away from his kisses, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him continuing to kiss her. "Sesshomaru, your chest...I hurt you. I'm so sorry. Sesshomaru growled biting her hard enough to draw blood. She began to protest against him. he began to lap up the little blood that was coming from the already healing bite."Sess-" Sesshomaru caught her lips with his, cutting off her words. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sesshomaru licked her lip pleading for entrance. She parted her lips and felt his tong slip into her mouth she moaned beginning to rub against her. Mrs higruashi walked into the room clearing her throat.

"Kagome." she began warningly

"I'm sorry Mrs H" He said pulling away from Kagome to talk to her mother, whilst Kagome began sucking his neck. "You have my word as a taiyouki, I shall not do anything with your daughter." Kagome hissed her disappoint, pulling away from Sesshomaru completely. Her demon growled in her mind 'MATE' She 'humphed' and said.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Her tail swished angrily behind her.(A/n her tail when relaxed would trail slightly on the floor) Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Kagome, Kagome I only say that in your best interest and the interest of my future children. You know your mother could sterilize me permanently." Kagome ignored him. (poor fluffy forced to put up with raging neko hormones). She turned down the hallway into her room, striped to her bra and underwear and pulled on a large orange (I'm from Texas and I LOVE the Longhorns, you'll have to excuse my reference to them) football jersey with a longhorn on it, and crawled into her pink, silk covered bed. She shifted until she was comfortable, stopping on her side back to Sesshomaru with her tail peeking out from under the covers. Sesshomaru walked over to her and stroked the soft silky fluff that was Kagome's tail. Kagome's tail was immediately pulled from Sesshomaru's hands she hissed at him.

Sesshomaru crawled in to the bed behind her, after stripping off the top layer of shirts and hid denim jeans. He attempted to pull her toward him but she lay rigid in his arms until he let her go. he sighed and glanced at the alarm clock on the bed side table. It read in pink numbers, 9:00.

* * *

Kagome awoke when she felt his aura out side her door, Sesshomaru awoke when Kagome forced her self into his arms whimpering a name he could not make out. He growled at whatever it was that was standing out side her door. 

"You Dirty Bitch! What the hell do you think your doing?! Having sex with some dick head you found on a street corner! Or did he find you on a street corner? You slut sleeping around with anyone who will take your ugly ass!" He roared pulling her out of the bed by the hair, dragging a snarling Sesshomaru with her.

"You sick bastard, sleeping with my daughter! Are you some kind of man whore too!?" Kagome struggled out of Sesshomaru's grip so she could fight against her 'father'

"Let me go!! You bastard! I hate you, I'm not a slut and you know it!" Naraku growled throwing her across the room. She hit the wall hard, hitting head first, but she refused to cry out or even to whimper. He walked toward her, preparing to hit her, obviously forgetting that Sesshomaru was even there.

Sesshomaru growled lunging at Naraku with his poison claws, his eyes already bleeding red. Naraku turned to face him feeling his claws tear into his skin and the poison seep into his blood stream. Naraku attempted to hit Sesshomaru but he moved grabbing him by the neck and shoving him against the wall.

"This isn't over bitch. You know what i want and I'll get it." He paused looking Sesshomaru in the eyes "You can have her when I'm done with her. So what if she's not pure anymore? You just want a piece of her ass anyway." He grinned wolfishly and disappeared. He dropped to his knees next to Kagome pulling her into a hug.

"Nothings gonna happen to you, unless i do it." He said smirking at her. She kissed him, and he picked her up dropping her onto the bed crawling on top of her, kissing her neck. She moaned turning her neck in a submissive way. His beast growled his appreciation. She felt something rub against her leg, she moaned again rubbing against him. He growled bitting lightly along her jaw. She mewled. She pulled away attempting to pull off his shirt. He growled doing it for her.

She giggled kicking his leg out from under him and moving out of the way of his fall he rolled over and glared at her. Giggling she trailed her hands down his sides locking her icy blue gray eyes with his glaring golden ones she began kissing her way down to his chest. But when she looked down she saw the bruises that littered his upper chest. She stopped, running her hand lightly over a particularly nasty looking one. He cringed.

"Oh God Sesshomaru. I did that.." She felt tears prick at her eyes "I'm so sorry." She dropped her head refusing to look him in the eyes. He felt the tears hitting his chest. He sat up pulling her him and embraced her tightly.

"It's Okay Kagome really, it was my fault." he lay her down in the bed covering her in the silk blankets. He walked to her window gazing out at the moon and stars that you could see from the shrine. After a while he went to lay down, pulling Kagome towards him. Glancing at the clock it read 5:00am. He nuzzled her neck, falling asleep to the smell of wild flowers and rain.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome wake up you have to get ready for school..." Her voice trailed off when she saw Kagome's bed. Kagome and Sesshomaru who both had slightly tousled hair. Both who looked like that they had 'done the dirty' (A/n as an eigth grader in my honors science class says.) 

"YOU MATED MY DAUGHTER!?!?" she screeched her hands glowing a bright blue with her miko energy. Kagome awoke to the sound of her mothers voice.

"What are you yelling about?" Sesshomaru too awoke.

"Pardon?"

"YOU! You MATED my daughter!!"

* * *

Ahh young love, Lol so it was kinda citrusy well it is a rated m story so if you didn't like it you probally shouldn't read the next couple of chapters...anywoo hope most everyone liked it thanks to all my reviewers! I was struck with insparation for escape from un requited love but don't get yopur hopes up, it may not work. 


	7. Dealing with Houjou

"Mrs Higurashi, i did not mate your daughter, you had my word that i would not. I am a demon of my word." Sesshomaru stated.

"But," Mrs H started

"You question the word of the demon lord of the western lands?"

"I have to get ready for school, if you'll excuse me.." She stated grabbing a towel and some clothes, then walked into her bathroom connected to her room, her tail swishing angerly behind her. Sesshomaru sat up the covers beginning to slide off his lower half, Mrs H left the room. When Kagome re-entered the room, dressed in a flirty dark blue, v-neck, spaghetti strap dress with a black shrug over top Sesshomaru asked,

Do you mind if i take a shower, i wont be long?" Kagome nodded, towel drying her ebony hair. "Sure

Sesshy But we have to leave in twenty minuets..." Sesshomaru was already in the shower. She smiled, running a brush through her wavy hair. She closed her eyes daydreaming about a certain silver haired demon. Five minuets later said demon came out of the shower and wrapped his arms around the waist of our wonderful daydreamer. "You ready?" she asked eyes still closed,

"Not quite." he answered. She opened her eyes, there in her mirror was a wet haired Sesshomaru dressed in a fluffy white bath towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Kagome managed to keep her mouth closed...barley.

"What are you doing?" she asked as pulled her against his chest, and nuzzled her neck.

"Stalling," he replied "until i have to put on the same clothes i had on yesterday." he made a face at her in the mirror. She laughed.

"Come on..." she pulled him up off the seat and led him to a door that had a sign on it that read, 'Keep Out' she opened the door and led him to a closet. "Here, i think he was the same size as you..."

"Kags, who's stuff is this??" Sesshomaru asked pulling out a dark gray muscle shirt and dark blue jeans and some black boxers. He walked into the bathroom and changed, he heard the purr of a motor cycle out side. He left the bathroom finding Kagome had left the room he too left. Closing the door behind him. He followed her scent of wild flowers and rain (a/n I don't know what i said she smells like..) to the front yard then, he saw the motorcycle tracks on the driveway. He went back inside grabbed his backpack and left. Kagome's was already gone.

He saw her sitting in the park by the school. "Kagome." Sesshomaru breathed coming up behind her. She wiped tears from her eyes. "hnn?"

"Kags, who's clothes am i wearing?" She shook her head,

"They were my brothers." she said looking at the still slightly dark sky.

"Were?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling her to him.

"My father, wanted him to be tougher... but he was to gentle..to fragile..now he's dead.." Sesshomaru pulled her tightly against his chest.

"Kagome..." She pulled away

"No, We have to go." she said looking towards the school. She saddled her motorcycle and started it up. "You coming?" She asked. Patting the beck of the cycle. He shook his head "No thanks, ill meet you there." She nodded and pulled out of the park and headed towards the school.

..

The purr of the engine stopped abruptly as Kagome shut the motorcycle off. She stepped off the bike and walked onto the school grounds.

"KAGOME!! KAGOME!! Over here Kags!! Kagome!!" She turned her head seeing her friends running towards her.

"Hey guys. Whats up?"

"Houjou wants to ask you out" 'one'

"Your so lucky!" 'two'

"Look there he is!!" 'three'

'wow' Kagome thought 'it only took him three seconds to notice i was here. A new record..' "Hey Houjou."

"hey kagome!" He said jogging up to her "I was wondering...what are you doing Saturday?"

Kagome looked around blushing, wondering how to tell him she had a boyfriend... "Well Actually Houjou I-"

"Have an extremely attractive and jealous boyfriend who wont be held responsible for his actions if you keep asking his girlfriend out." Sesshomaru's deep voice finished for her as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome looked apologetically at Houjou.

"Sorry i have a boyfriend"

"oh.. All right, well ill see you later then?" Kagome smiled and nodded. She turned around in Sesshomaru's arms. "That was mean Sesshomaru, you shouldn't be such a jerk." he laughed kissing her cheek. "Im sorry." he purred.

"I have to go to class sessho. Ill see you after school." She walked away and joined the stream of students going in to the building.

A/n: Ok so its way too short but its all i have time for cause i have to update my other story too and i'v been so busy with school and my after school activities that i'v had no time to update im soooo sorry i hope someone is still reading i know you all must hate me!! Gomen!!


	8. Doubt

Well, I'm back, for now. I know it's been forever since I've done anything, but I have little faith in my writing skills, and when i began writing my stories for some crazy reason i expected everyone to read it right away. And so when that did not happen I was way disappointed, which is silly i know, but i really lost my motivation for writing for a while. But I'm back, and although it may be quite awhile between chapters I intend to complete my stories.

However my writing has not improved, so don't get your hopes up to much... :) And if you're reading this I appreciate it!

Oh and by the way Some things i want to clarify now that i'm writing again;

Kagome has one long sleek tail, and smells like wild flowers after it rains.

Sesshomaru has 2,count 'em, two arms, and the fluffy thing on his back is a tail.

Kagome's school is obviously a human and demon school, but people don't know Kag's is a demon, yet...

* * *

"In order to do to drown a fish, all you have to do is take it out of the water.."

_'I never noticed before, but now that i think about it, Sesshomaru- Ack! Kagome, pay attention!'_

_"..Drowns in the oxygen, because really, air like ours is water to fish..."_

Kagome shifted in her chair again, '_I feel really bad for ditching Sesshomaru like that this morning.. But it had been so long since Souta last was in that room, and the look on his face when he walked up to me was- Come on Kags, focus.'_

"...so in conclusion, A fish would drown in the air, like we would if we breathed in water."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably as the teacher thanked Houjou for volunteering to give his report first. Class continued on, but Kagome didn't notice as she found herself lost in thoughts of Sesshomaru. When the bell for the end of class did finally ring, Kagome hardly noticed. What she did notice however, was the shockingly georgous golden eyes that belonged to her love, waiting for her outside the class room door.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome greeted him by jumping into his arms and kissing him quickly on the lips. "How was class?" she asked, reluctantly untangling herself from his arms. Sesshomaru grunted, but settled for taking her hand in his.

"It was class as per usual. Nothing worth talking bout occoured. How was your class?" He asked her as they began walking towards kagome's next class. She laughed at his monotone voice but answered him.

"Houjou gave a presentation about how to drown a fish.. Which i didn't really listen to, because of well, things. And well other people gave presentations on...other things. Hmm, i guess i was distracted for most of the period." Kagome finished, laughing inwardly at her vague description. She sighed heavily when they arrived at her class. "Sessho, do you think-" She was cut off as he kissed her, and then disappeared around the corner. "That was odd.. I wonder what that was all about.." Kagome sighed and walked into the class. The first thing she saw was two piercing amber eyes glaring at her from across the room. She quickly looked away and took a seat in the farthest chair away from Inuyasha. And as the room filled with students she felt his eyes burning holes into her back. She threw him a dirty look over her shoulder, and then focused on the teacher beginning to explain the lab they would be performing in groups of two that day.

"OK so everyone choose a partner. You have thirty seconds to find a seat with someone before i assign you a partner." Kagome Quickly glanced at each of her friends in turn, however they all already had partners. Her new sensitive hearing picked up the teachers voice over the chatter of friends. "7...6...5....4....3...2...1! Ok anyone who does not have a partner stand up now." Kagome stood, and looked around to see the only other standing person in the room, Inuyasha. She Grudgingly walked over to him and sat beside him.

"I'm not helping you." She hissed at him as the teacher explained exactly what was to be done.

"Bitch who said i wanted your help?!" He growled at her. She responded with silence, and began doing the science lab. Inu grunted and looked over her soulder to see what he was supposed to be doing.

She hissed at him again. "You have ears you should have used them."

"Kagome," Called the teacher, "Quiet please."

"Hai, sensei." She said returning to the work, when suddenly there was a paper slipped into her view. It read;

"_Wench, you reek of my brother, are you sleeping with him?!"_

Kagome sighed and crumpled the paper and shoved it into her pocket. His growl sounded beside her, and she inwardly shuddered. There was a ripping sound and the sound of rapid scribbling, then another note appeared in front of Kagome;

_"Fucking slut, you know he's using you, he would never mate a stupid human wench. Its beneath him to even be seen with you, and you know that. and so you know, when he gets tired of you, i'll be waiting to finish what i started days ago."_

Kagome reached for the note, but Inuyahsa grabbed it before she could, and tore it into little pieces.

"Can't have you showing that to that bastard Sesshomaru now can we?" He laughed humorlessly. Kagome stood up from her seat next to him, fuming. 'How dare he! That arrogant jerk!'

"Inuyasha I-" Kagome was cut off as the dean of academics walked in.

"Ah, Hello everyone. Konohakii-sensei. I need Inuyahsa Tasho to come with me, immediately." The class was silent as Inuyahsa stood and left with him, but as soon as the shouji door slid closed murmurs filled the class room.

"What would he want with Inuyasha?"

"I wonder what Inuyasha did..?"

But Kagome knew what happened as soon as she saw the flash of silver in the hall window. "Sesshomaru.." she whispered as she took her seat at the empty lab table. Class continued uneventfully, as far as Kagome knew, but she had become preoccupied with thoughts of a certain silver haired demon. She managed to smile though, knowing that Sesshomaru was in her next class with her. She almost ran to the room, but stopped in her tracks when she realized he wasn't there.

_'Maybe he had to stop at his locker, or went to the bathroom or something..' _She thought hopefully, but when class started and he wasn't there, pain shot through her chest, and doubt crept into her mind.

* * *

She walked to the last five classes alone, and each time Sesshomaru wasn't standing at the door waiting for her, a stabbing pain shot through her. With that pain came thoughts of what Inuyasha had told her in second period. _'Is Sesshomaru really just toying with me?_' Her demon hissed angrily at the thought, _'there was no way... was there? He couldn't be toying with me, he wouldn't..But he is Inuyasha's brother, wouldn't he know more about Sesshomaru? No! No, no way, he said he loves me..._'

Kagome jumped as the final bell rang, and she walked quickly out into the hallway. She looked around, and even waited until the halls began to empty out, but Sesshomaru wasn't there. Kagome sighed and walked out into the afternoon sunshine, looking around again, she felt another stab of pain as she realized Sesshomaru wasn't going to be waiting for her.

She slunk sulkily to her motorcycle she shoved her backpack under the seat, pulled out her helmet, straddled the seat and started it up, glancing around for the last time, she gave up on Sesshomaru, pulled on her helmet and took off on her bike.

* * *

The roar of the engine drowned out the world around her as the wind whipped her waist length hair around her like tendrils of ebony fire. The wind was blowing against her her back and the artificial wind of her speed was blowing in her visor covered fave creating a cocoonof swirling ebony. The skirt of her dress blew out behind her as she raced down the country road, but against her wishes one word crept unbidden into her head, like an oozing black poison.

"Sesshomaru"

* * *

Ok well i do hope anyone reading this liked this chapter as much as I did when i wrote it. And Like i said before I do intend to finish these stories I'm writing but **It will take lots of _TIME_** So please don't freak out if it takes a while for the next chapter. And I apoloigse for the super short chapters, however i don't know if thats going to change or not...

and let me know if you have any questions comments or concerns in a review or a message.

Thanks soo much!

-Alyss


End file.
